


My Mythical Hero

by AmazingLou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mythomagic, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingLou/pseuds/AmazingLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't know love could be so difficult, now I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mythical Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, hope it isn't too terrible. Also on Wattpad by me, encase you were worried

It started years ago back in Maine when I was only ten. He had been in grade eight at the time. I remember the day perfectly. When something that big happens, you can never forget. I had been standing beside Bianca, ohh how I miss her. She was wearing her floppy green hat that I never understood how she could wear in public. She stood beside me, scolding me on my love of Mythomagic, not knowing that we were actual demigods. It wasn’t until Mr. Thorn came and got us (more like captured us) that things started to happen. We were pushed outside of the gym and Mr. Thorn suddenly disappeared.

That was when I was first saw him. 

He had just ran in, wide sea green eyes that glistened with determination. His hair was tousled from the short sprint and his bronze colored sword was held in the air, prepared to attack. He looked like he had jumped straight out of a Mythomagic card. It was amazing. When he spoke 25% of my fear left my body, and with what was behind him, that was a lot.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He had told me he wasn’t going to hurt me, but I couldn’t react because a Manticore was standing right behind him, about to attack. 

At the moment I was confused, but I knew I could trust him. At least, until the incident happened. 

It had been after him, Grover and Thalia had returned from their quest. They had successfully saved Annabeth and defeated Atlas. The problem was it wasn’t only those three who had started the quest. Zoë and Bianca had gone too, they never made it back. Being me, an angered ten year old whose only known relative had just died, I went a bit crazy. I became mad at him, betrayed that he couldn’t protect her. I lashed out on him. That is the reason that today, I know I am the son of Hades. It is also the reason him and I didn’t get along for a long time. 

Because of my anger, skeletal warriors appeared out of the ground. They lunged, though I couldn't let them hurt him. He meant too much to me to let him die by my own doing. I had to stop them. I used my powers to open up the ground and banish the warriors back to the underworld. After that, he was afraid of me. Everyone was. This was the start of my abandonment.

Even though camp didn't accept me, he did.

Even after I accused him of killing my sister, he trusted me. Even after my anger episode, he trusted me. Even after I had once led him into a trap set by my father, he still trusted me though not as much. One thing that probably helped gain back some of the trust I lost was when I brought him to the river of Styx. The final battle of the Titan war was about to arrive and I knew a secret about the enemy. I knew Luke, who was hosting Kronos, had taken a dip in the river giving him Achilles’ heel. Giving him a basically invincible body. Everyone knew there would be a direct confrontation between the two so I had to do something. A swim in the River of Styx could easily kill you if you didn’t focus but he would have died anyways, so the decision wasn’t hard for him. If you took the chance at getting invincibility, you had to think of the thing that you care about most, your true tie to the mortal world. Secretly, I had been hoping he was thinking of me though I knew he wasn’t. He’d be thinking of his mom or girlfriend, not some creepy kid who had an unknown crush on a taken hero.

After we won, things still weren’t going well for me.

I had discovered Camp Jupiter awhile ago, going there once in a while to check up on Hazel. She was my Roman half-sister, the daughter of Pluto, my dad’s roman version. When I saw him there, with no memory, surrounded by people who he didn’t even know existed before, it hurt. It hurt me and him. I wanted so bad to tell him who he was. That he was a now famous greek hero that had a place back at camp and a place in my heart. That he had, had amazing battles, saved many lives and had lots of people who missed him. I knew I couldn’t. This was for the greater good, even if nobody knew about it. I had talked to him a few times , but it made no difference. At my original camp, they had gotten their own amnesiac demigod that didn’t belong but I wasn’t there to meet him. To me that didn’t matter, what mattered was the love of my life had no idea who he was and was hurting because of it. So I had to leave.

I went to the only place I knew no one would find me, Tartarus.

Even while wandering through the homeland of the monsters, barely surviving, he snuck his way into my mind. I had to survive this, for him. I had to find the doors of death so I could seal them and help end the war with Gaea. He was what kept me going, going until I found the doors. I hadn’t known her army had already gotten there, and had become so powerful. They had been to much for me. Beaten, battered and starving, the odds were stacked against me. The odds were right. They had captured me, shoved me into a bronze jar and sealed it. No food, water or even fresh air, surviving off of a single pomegranate seed per day, it was hard for me.

I dreamed of him, in my impossible state of death trance.

Out of all the people in the world who could have saved me, it had to be him. By now I had convinced myself that he didn’t love me. He never could love me.He never would love me. He was perfect, had a perfect girlfriend, he had no time for a vampire-like son of Hades like me. Now, the worst thing possible had happened. While trying to save his precious girlfriend, my one true love had fallen straight into Hell. The worst part of Hell, Tartarus.

For once, I actually got to help on a quest.

It was completely terrible, not being able to do anything to save him but sail over to Greece. I wasn’t actually showing my emotions, like usual, so nobody really noticed I was dying from the inside out. I tried to stay calm and help the other six (including the violent little satyr) complete this quest until… it happened.

If only I hadn’t gone with Jason Grace to the town of Split.

It started as a normal part of the quest, Jason and I were headed to find Diocletian’s scepter to help raise a dead army for help against Gaea’s force. We were suppose to meet his ghost not Zephyros, or as Jason called him, Favonius. Favonius wasn’t suppose to say my love had fallen into Tartarus. He wasn’t suppose to take us to the god of love. He wasn’t suppose to tell us his story of falling in love with Hyacinthus, a man. Eros, otherwise known as Cupid, was not suppose to attack us just to get a confession out of me. I was not suppose to admit…

that I had a crush on Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

After I finally stopped hiding among the dead and admitted my love in front of Jason, we got the scepter. I made him promise to never repeat what happened that day. Our group went on with the quest. In the end, we finally made it to the House of Hades. The House of Hades is the mortal entrance to the doors of death. Frank and I used the scepter to battle many monsters. Hazel used magic to defeat Pasiphaë and we all together defeated Clytius. We had saved Annabeth and Percy from Tartarus. On the inside, I was bursting with joy. On the outside, I was my usual cold-hearted self. That was when Reyna joined us, after riding across the Atlantic Ocean on her pegasus. Everyone (now having all the seven plus Reyna and I) went outside to the Argo II, trying to figure out what to do with the Athena Parthenos. We knew a roman had to take it back to camp so we decided Reyna, Coach Hedge and I would go by shadow travel there and end the feud. I needed to leave, seeing him with her hurt to much and Jason only had pity in his eyes.

Finally, after all I did, he thanks me.

I was doing the final touches on the harness I made to carry the large statue with, when he came up to me. What he said shocked me. 

“Thank you.” I was confused. He’s the hero, why is he thanking me?

“You promised to lead the others to the House of Hades, you did it.” The whole time when he was trying to thank me, I pushed him away. I didn’t deserve thanks. All I am is a young boy with an obsessive crush. He kept telling me about the amazing things I did when none of them truly deserved his praise. After a while, I finally got him to leave. This brings me to where I am now.

With a statue strapped to my back and two people holding on, I was prepared to leave him again. And I did.


End file.
